


Improvements

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Creampie, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook-Up, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study, Second Time, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn, there needs to be a tag for character/relationship study+porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Every once in a while, she squirmed from the warmth underneath the table or reached out to pop a few pieces of lokum into her mouth and chew with a blissful expression, and he couldn't help feeling that if they could be together like this every evening, life would be nothing short of perfect.Even as he knew there could be no such thing as "perfect" in this world.A.K.A. The beginning of unresolved emotional tension Fódlan's Locket hookups with Lysithea and Claude, featuring period sex.Has some references to First and Last (Regretful), however should work as stand alone.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 12





	Improvements

**Author's Note:**

> LysiClaude week is happening, guys! 
> 
> Go [here](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek/status/1253959512135995392?s=19) for the dates and prompts! 
> 
> Please I am so fucking desperate I will sell my soul for someone other than me to make content for this ship,

During the first official Fódlan-Almyra diplomacy meeting at Fódlan's Locket, Lysithea was on her period. 

He cursed himself from a few months ago for suggesting that she come all the way to the border from her home-- her health was already rather delicate, and of course things like this would happen, because even if he almost forgot sometimes, she was an adult woman. 

"You don't need to come next time, if something like this occurs," he quietly suggested, after treating her to a warm bath and some herbal tea.

"I can take care of myself, Claude," was her response.

Just like what she said after their first time together, he remembered. 

Thinking of that night still confused him counterproductive ways, so he pushed it down and instead brought up a backgammon board to play on the korsi, as well as a bowl of lokum to eat alongside the tea. 

She was immediately sucked into the game, and once he introduced the doubling mechanic, her eyes ignited with the same competetive, razor-sharp flicker that commanded the tides of battlefields to turn. 

Every once in a while, she squirmed from the warmth underneath the table or reached out to pop a few pieces of lokum into her mouth and chew with a blissful expression, and he couldn't help feeling that if they could be together like this every evening, life would be nothing short of perfect. 

Even as he knew there could be no such thing as "perfect" in this world. 

\---

It just sort of happened on the second night, in the same way their unspoken-of kisses and falling in love happened.

They bathed together, and in between all the mutual washing and touching and drying off and her small soft breasts brushing against him everywhere, the kisses got deeper and she looked up with her pupils blown wide. 

"You do realize I'm still..."

"I'm not afraid of a little blood, as long as you're okay with it."

"...Then put something underneath so that we don't make a mess."

He chuckled and wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel before carrying her to the mattress, thinking that things were already off to a better start than the last time.

The uncomfortable disjointness was probably just a one-time thing, something that wouldn't happen again, as long as he was careful and attentive and communicated. 

Right? 

\---

He had no idea if menstruation made her more sensitive down there or what, but decided to start slow, just to be safe, giving feather light strokes on her swollen nub. 

"S-stop that," she eventually whined, hips lifting to press against his hand.

He stopped and took his fingers away, and her expression contorted into annoyance and embarassment. 

"Not like that!"

"You're the one who told me to stop~"

"I meant, stop teasing me!"

Which was what he figured, but still. It never hurt to make sure, and he wanted to hear her say exactly what she wanted out loud.

More specifically, he wanted to confirm that she wanted him, because that might be the closest thing to "I love you" for now.

...

Gods. 

When did he get so desperate?

"If I'm teasing you too much," he shrugged, shifting to recline beside her, "you can always do it yourself. You're a big girl, aren't you?"

"And you're going to lay there doing nothing?" she questioned, raising her spread knees even higher so that her feet were slightly lifted.

Fucking hell, he thought, that position's hot. 

"...Not quite," he replied, then kicked off his tight smallclothes before lightly holding his own length.

"This totally defeats the point of being together," she mumbled, her hands reaching between her legs anyway. 

Fucking without even making eye contact for majority of it seemed more self-defeating, in his view, but he didn't bother bringing that up. 

\---

For most of his young adult years, masturbating was like scratching an itch or quenching thirst. There was a need, an urge, but that was about it-- no fantasies (at least not consciously), nobody he had, quote unquote, scorching hot desires for.

He still didn't, because with her, it was more like a soft, radiating warmth. Like sitting at the korsi, or drinking pine needle tea. 

Something he wanted as a steady, secure constant in his life, instead of burning out bright and fast and futile like the so-called glories of war.

"Hah...ah..."

And her brilliance was what first made him take notice-- but right now, she was softened into a glow, eyelashes fluttering between closed and half-open, with one finger stroking her clit and her other hand playing with her nipple while leaning into him the slightest bit.

He slid down the bed to lick at her other nipple, and tentatively traced a finger over her entrance. 

She shivered and moaned in response, so he dipped his ring and middle fingers in, stroking his own erection a little faster upon feeling the warm slipperiness inside. Remembering reading something about how women had a sensitive spot at the anterior wall, he curled his fingers forward and rubbed. 

"Mmh...!"

Maybe it was a lucky coincidence, but shortly afterwards, her legs shook and her insides squeezed as she reached a climax.

When she went limp and her feet landed on the bed again, he took his fingers out and examined it in the lamp light. 

It was the first time he actually liked having blood on his hands, he thought. 

"You should wipe that off before we continue," she commanded, then quickly added, "if...you plan to continue."

He did as she asked near corner of the towel beneath them while raising his eyebrows. 

"Well, I sure hope you don't plan to leave me hanging like this..."

Her eyes fell on his cock and stared so intently that he, of all people, almost felt self-conscious, before glancing aside. 

"Fine, then, we can, um, fuck."

"Didn't mean you should force yourself," he said, sitting up as she crawled over onto his lap. 

She sighed. 

"I'm an adult, Claude."

\---

While he held the sides of her face with both hands and thrusted upwards, groaning as he remembered exactly how tight she was, he felt a pang in his chest that said, this is unfair. 

Unfair how, exactly, he didn't know. 

Was it because she always held the reins, whether she knew it or not, and he had to keep calculating which way she would tug, trying to formulate the correct response?

Or because, even though he'd bared almost everything about himself now, she didn't, and he couldn't dare to ask why, much less pry into what she was hiding-- even though finding secrets was supposed to be his specialty?

The war wasn't that long ago, and you're already getting soft, all because of one girl, said voices that sounded a lot like his half-siblings-- or other lords in the (now former) Alliance. 

How pathetic, how cowardly, how unfit to rule. 

"...Claude, it's, ah, in really deep-- be careful."

He kissed her and blocked it all out. 

Reach for the stars, but keep your feet on groud. Plan for the future, live in the present. Can't reach your dreams without first getting through reality.

The girl he was fucking right now, hesitance and secrets and all, was real, and that-- she-- was what mattered. 

"You feel great," he whispered, sliding his hands down to her hips. "Can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him back-- and of all the things they've done up until then, that was what made him the happiest.

\---

Blood and cum spilled out of her spread, well-fucked hole, and if he wasn't tired from a long day of meetings, he just might have gone for another round at the sight. 

She brushed her fingers over the dried trails of blood on her thighs, some left behind from his limp cock dragging over them after pulling out.

"Maybe we should have done this before the bath."

"Nothing says we can't take one again."

"Don't want to get out of bed," she mumbled.

He laughed and laid back down before pulling her in close. It wasn't good to for women to have cold stomach during periods, if he remembered correctly, so staying close with body heat should help...or something like that.

Neither felt the need to speak for a while.

"So," he eventually began, trying to not sound too serious, "how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know. Sex."

Her breath hitched at actually hearing the word out loud, but only for a second. 

"...It was nice."

An improvement, he decided.

\---

The rest of meeting went swimmingly-- many lords and officials who came in skeptical about his newly proposed deals left more than convinced of the benefits they would provide to both nations. 

He got to spend some private time with his friends at the very end, to exchange gifts and well-wishes. 

"Eat these with rose tea," Lysithea said, handing him a box full of cookies.

"Won't that be too sweet?" he teased.

"Oh, be quiet and try it," she huffed, "although I'm confident that they'd go well with anything."

He laughed and promised he would, before giving her a bag with lokum and a backgammon set inside.

"So you can practice," he explained, when she peeked inside. "You were already really good for a beginner, so let's see how much you've improved next time!"

The slight waver in her expression had to be a trick of the light. 

"Alright," she said, with that determined smile he wanted to see a thousand times over again, "I won't lose, so prepare yourself!"

He leaned down to kiss her goodbye, holding her waist with one hand and feeling the small ring box deep in his pocket with the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> We are back on that angsty sex train.


End file.
